It Started With Truth or Dare
by ShinningBright
Summary: Only a couple days until Tris and the rest finally become dauntless. Dating a leader is not allowed for initiates. This round of truth or dare will be un-forgettable. ** A/N Four and Tris aren't 100% together. Also, NO WAR. **
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

It was only a couple days until initiation was over and Zeke had announced his big party he was throwing, before we all become officially dauntless. At first when me and Christina got the invite, i was planning not to attend, but a little convincing from Will and Christina, i ended up in a lingerie store with Chris. Off course, i didnt plan on buying anything, mostly because i didnt plan of losing my clothing. Christina and i hit a ton of stores, and when we arrived back, Christina pulled out 3 bags from the pile of stuff she bought and handed them to me.  
"Whats this? Oh god.. you bought me something." I said to Christina with a look that only she would understand  
"Duh! I'm not in Candor, I can lie. Plus, you need something hot for the party."  
I huffed and plopped down on my bed and peeked into one of the bags.  
"Uhh, really? Really Chris?" I asked putting a awkward smile on my face. In the bag there was a black lace bra and matching panties to go with.  
"Yeah! Look Tris, I got a matching one in pink!" Christina yelled as she pulled it out of the bag. Chris squealed some more and said,  
"Please go and put on the stuff I bought you! Then i can do your hair and makeup?"  
I chuckled and replied,  
"Fine, but i really hope what you bought isn't too, revealing?"  
"Of course not! Its practical Zeke party material!" Chris said

Once as i was done putting on the clothes Chris bought me I stepped out to go show her. I was strutting a leather high waisted skater skirt, a black crop top, and a pair of black pumps.  
"Wow Tris! You look amazing!" Chris squealed.  
"Ehh, are you sure? Because to me i look like a 12 year old prostitute." I replied still looking at my outfit.  
"Relax, I love it, and you look just fine. All of the guys will be all over you tonight. Chris said while checking herself out in a mirror.  
I guess i still haven't told Christina about this thing i have going on with me and Four. I mean i guess it isn't technically a relationship yet, but i mean, we kissed so it has to count for something, right? Plus, I can't really tell everybody, better yet anybody about it, because you can get kicked out for having a relationship with one of leaders while still in initiation because they can do special favors for you, as an advantage, but that's not me and Four's case.

Me and Christina finally arrived at Zeke's place. Once as the door swings open a whiff of tacos and alcohol comes at me.  
"Hey ladies! Come on in." Zeke says while clearly checking us out. As i walk in i see many familiar faces. Peter, Lauren, Uriah, Will, Marlene, and Shauna.  
"Hey, is Four here?" I asked Zeke , while looking around the room.  
"Ha, nope. He hates truth or dare, so he didnt want to attend tonight." Zeke replied while sipping his beer.  
"Uh..truth and ...what?" replied confused. But as i turn to Zeke, he was already gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! I really hope you like this fanfic so far! I have loads of ideas! I still need some ideas though on dares! Please feel free to write to me or leave a review with ideas! I look at all! Thanks! I love you all!_**

"Alright guys! Time to play, just about the best game i know. Truth or dare." Zeke started , "So , here is how you play. You can ask anyone in the room truth or dare and if they pick truth, you can ask them any question, and if they lie or don't answer they have to take off an article of clothes, shoes and socks are not included. Same goes with dare."  
Everyone nodded their head in agreement.  
"Great, so lets get started, and of course i go first because it is my party.." Zeke said to the circle.  
"Uriah, truth or dare?" Zeke asked with a smirk  
"Is that even a question? Dare, obviously." Uriah replies  
Zeke chuckles and says," Okay, i dare you to kiss your crush. Right here. Right now."  
"Of course." Uriah says under his breath.  
Uriah gets up very awkwardly and moves toward Marlene. Marlene's cheeks instantly turn pink as she lets a tiny smile run across her face. Uriah lifts her face into his hands as he kisses her. Marlene pulls away and says,  
"About damn time Uriah."  
Uriah blushes and smiles and sits back down. Lynn rolls her eyes in disgust as the two start to share flirtatious stares.  
"My turn." Uriah yells as he breaks the tare.  
"Christina, truth or dare?"  
"Duh, dare!" She replies  
"Okay, I dare you to kiss the first person you see when you walk out to the chasm."  
"Fine." Chris says like it's no biggy. She walks out the door with Uriah following.

Chris and Uriah reach the chasm and Chris looks around. She starts to turn around back to Uriah but something, or someone catches her eyes.  
"Oh hell to the no. I am not kissing Eric!" Christina whispers in anger.  
"Then take off your top, pansycake" Uriah replies with a smirk.  
Christina takes a huff of air and rips her shirt off. Uriah nodds his head as he looks at her chest. Christinas face tours sour as she slaps Uriah in the face. The two walk back to Zeke's.

"Sorry guys! Little pansycake her didn't go threw with it." Uriah exclaims, chuckling.  
"Who did you have to kiss?" Shauna asks  
"Eric, and i'm so not ready to have knives thrown at me." Chris says while sitting back down, shitless, with only her pink lace bra. Will whistles when he sees her. Chris returns with a pink cheeks.  
"Alright...Zeke. Truth or dare?"  
"I'm dauntless, i think i can handle a dare." Zeke replies  
"I dare you to let me give you a small tatto on your back."  
"Done." Zeke says openly  
The two disappear for a half an hour. They soon return and Uriah shows them his new tattoo.  
Its in bold pink and reads, "Christina".  
Everyone starts to laugh, and Zeke says to the crowd, " Really funny aye? Well its going to come off soon."  
Zeke plops back down and looks around the circle.  
"Stif. You still haven't gone. Truth or dare?" Zeke asks as he gives her a serious look.  
"Umm…" I start , "I'll go with dare."  
"Awesome. Now its been getting pretty lame, and i want more people. Better yet i want my best friend. So..I want Christina to lend you some really hot clothes." Zeke began  
"And?" I asked with a cautious look. There was no way i could get out of this. I didn't want people to think i was a "pansycake" , as Uriah says.  
"I want you to stay in Four's closet until he agrees to come play truth or dare." Zekes finishes with a smile on his face  
Everyone starts busting out laughing.  
"Eh, Sif won't do that, c'mon look at her." Peters says as continues to laugh.  
I quickly respond, "Yes I will! i'll do it!"  
"Lets get you dressed then." Christina says with a mischievous smile across her face.  
In a matter of minutes i come out of the bathroom looking like grade A skank. Christina put me in a short revealing black dress , fishnet stockings, and a pair of black pumps.  
"Wow stif, you clean up good." Zekes says, still eyeballing me.  
"Now, lets get her in Fours apartment." Lynn says as picks at her nails.  
"That should be easy because he is currently with taking a shower." Zeke exclaims  
"And.. how do you know this?" Marlene asks  
"Four goes by a schedule, and he never breaks it." Zeke replies in a smartass tone.  
"Then lets go." Christina says as she heads toward the door.  
"Okay remember you have to send us a picture of you in his closet to make sure ur still in there, and you aren't cheating, every 15 minutes.  
I nod my head as me and Zeke head over to Four's. I start to wonder, what the hell am in for?


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright guys! Time to play, just about the best game i know. Truth or dare." Zeke started , "So , here is how you play. You can ask anyone in the room truth or dare and if they pick truth, you can ask them any question, and if they lie or don't answer they have to take off an article of clothes, shoes and socks are not included. Same goes with dare."  
Everyone nodded their head in agreement.  
"Great, so lets get started, and of course i go first because it is my party.." Zeke said to the circle.  
"Uriah, truth or dare?" Zeke asked with a smirk  
"Is that even a question? Dare, obviously." Uriah replies  
Zeke chuckles and says," Okay, i dare you to kiss your crush. Right here. Right now."  
"Of course." Uriah says under his breath.  
Uriah gets up very awkwardly and moves toward Marlene. Marlene's cheeks instantly turn pink as she lets a tiny smile run across her face. Uriah lifts her face into his hands as he kisses her. Marlene pulls away and says,  
"About damn time Uriah."  
Uriah blushes and smiles and sits back down. Lynn rolls her eyes in disgust as the two start to share flirtatious stares.  
"My turn." Uriah yells as he breaks the tare.  
"Christina, truth or dare?"  
"Duh, dare!" She replies  
"Okay, I dare you to kiss the first person you see when you walk out to the chasm."  
"Fine." Chris says like it's no biggy. She walks out the door with Uriah following.

Chris and Uriah reach the chasm and Chris looks around. She starts to turn around back to Uriah but something, or someone catches her eyes.  
"Oh hell to the no. I am not kissing Eric!" Christina whispers in anger.  
"Then take off your top, pansycake" Uriah replies with a smirk.  
Christina takes a huff of air and rips her shirt off. Uriah nodds his head as he looks at her chest. Christinas face tours sour as she slaps Uriah in the face. The two walk back to Zeke's.

"Sorry guys! Little pansycake her didn't go threw with it." Uriah exclaims, chuckling.  
"Who did you have to kiss?" Shauna asks  
"Eric, and i'm so not ready to have knives thrown at me." Chris says while sitting back down, shitless, with only her pink lace bra. Will whistles when he sees her. Chris returns with a pink cheeks.  
"Alright...Zeke. Truth or dare?"  
"I'm dauntless, i think i can handle a dare." Zeke replies  
"I dare you to let me give you a small tattoo on your back."  
"Done." Zeke says openly  
The two disappear for a half an hour. They soon return and Uriah shows them his new tattoo.  
Its in bold pink and reads, "Christina".  
Everyone starts to laugh, and Zeke says to the crowd, " Really funny aye? Well its going to come off soon."  
Zeke plops back down and looks around the circle.  
"Stif. You still haven't gone. Truth or dare?" Zeke asks as he gives her a serious look.  
"Umm…" I start , "I'll go with dare."  
"Awesome. Now its been getting pretty lame, and i want more people. Better yet i want my best friend. So..I want Christina to lend you some really hot clothes." Zeke began  
"And?" I asked with a cautious look. There was no way i could get out of this. I didn't want people to think i was a "pansycake" , as Uriah says.  
"I want you to stay in Four's closet until he agrees to come play truth or dare." Zekes finishes with a smile on his face  
Everyone starts busting out laughing.  
"Eh, Sif won't do that, c'mon look at her." Peters says as continues to laugh.  
I quickly respond, "Yes I will! i'll do it!"  
"Lets get you dressed then." Christina says with a mischievous smile across her face.  
In a matter of minutes i come out of the bathroom looking like grade A skank. Christina put me in a short revealing black dress , fishnet stockings, and a pair of black pumps.  
"Wow stif, you clean up good." Zekes says, still eyeballing me.  
"Now, lets get her in Fours apartment." Lynn says as picks at her nails.  
"That should be easy because he is currently with taking a shower." Zeke exclaims  
"And.. how do you know this?" Marlene asks  
"Four goes by a schedule, and he never breaks it." Zeke replies in a smartass tone.  
"Then lets go." Christina says as she heads toward the door.  
"Okay remember you have to send us a picture of you in his closet to make sure ur still in there, and you aren't cheating, every 15 minutes.  
I nod my head as me and Zeke head over to Four's. I start to wonder, what the hell am in for?

TRIS POV

There I sat in Four's closet. The number one thought on my mind was, how long will i be in here for? I looked at the time. It was time to send another picture. I picked up the cell phone and snapped a picture of me. I clearly looked miserable in the photo. I sent the picture to Zeke and waited.

ZEKE POV  
"Hey guys!" I said getting everyone's attention, "Got our first picture." I say as he shows the group.  
"This is going to take forever.." Lynn started, "Gimme that." as she grabbed the phone out of my hand.  
"What are you doing?" Lauren asks  
"Giving Tris a call." Lynn answers with a devious smirk.

TRIS POV

I still sat there, playing with my hair, sitting on a box. Then all of a sudden I heard someone walking out of the bathroom, Four. Oh shit. I sit there quietly thinking to myself, then out of the blue, the phone goes off, and to just about the most loudest rap song ever. Fucking Zeke. I knew i should've used someone elses phone. I hurried and tried to turn off that obnoxious ringtone, but it was too late for that. Four swung open his closet door. I dropped Zeke's phone, and we both shared the most awkward stare ever. Four was still wet only wearing a towel around his waist. I was hard not to stare at his abs.  
"Get out of my closet" Four said with absolutely no emotion.  
The thought for a second. I definitely couldn't bail now. So I replied back very nervously,  
"Uhh..no."  
Four gave me a long, cold stare and said back,  
"Leave."  
Once again without hesitation i replied  
" No, not unless you come play truth or dare with us, Zeke's request."  
Four sighed and a tiny smile came across his face.  
"That outfit.. is quite interesting." Four said, clearly checking me out.  
I chuckled and said back,  
"Not my choice of clothing."  
"Not suprised" Four started, as he was leaning against the closet. "So, you're really not going to leave without me."  
"Nope, not a chance." I said with smile.  
"Okay, then…" Four said with a sigh. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY for taking forever to update! (aka 3 days) I had total writer's block and was super busy. Sadly, school is Wednesday, so it'll be hard to update but I PROMISE i will update asap. I will post another chapter tomorrow! :) I feel so terrible to say that this update is so short. Its so such a short chapter and i'm so sorry about that! I really hope you guys still continue to read my story! I have tons of ideas i need to fit in. I am hoping for more ideas though! Like for Chirstina or Zeke? Thanks and thank you for reading! Please follow and leave reviews! : guys.**_

FOUR POV

Tris and I continued to walk to Zeke's. I was pissed that Zeke was making me go to his party. I was so not up for one tonight, but things had to change. On the way to Zeke's was pretty quiet. I guess its been kind of awkward since we kissed, a week ago. Don't get me wrong, Tris is beautiful and as a attitude, which i like, but I just can't risk us getting kicked out of Dauntless. 

We had reached Zeke's apartment, i walked on in and was greeted by a very drunk Zeke.  
"HEY HEY HEY, SEXY! Oh, and Four." Zeke slurred, while holding a beer.  
I eyed Zeke and he shot his hands up in defence and pointed to the circle.  
Tris sat back down next to Christina, and I sat by Uriah and Zeke.  
"Glad you can make it Four!" said Uriah as he sipped some of his beer  
"Shall we continue?" Lynn asked the group  
"Absa-fuckin-lutly!" said very drunk Zeke  
"Okay Uriah, truth or dare?" Tris asked  
"Dare!" Uriah shouted  
Tris smirked and replied, "I dare you to take whipped cream, put it on Marlene's belly and lick all of it off."  
"I'm down." Uriah says  
Marlene's mouth drops. "Okay…" says Marlene, somewhat smiling.  
Uriah smothers her belly in whipped cream. Marlene giggles as Uriah starts to lick it off. Once as Marlene's belly is licked clean, Uriah smiles and says  
"That...was...delicious."  
The whole room started to laugh.  
"Okay, okay. Now Four. Truth or dare." Uriah asked  
"Dare." I replied with a sign.  
"I dare you to get in a drinking contest with Zeke, Lynn, and Tris." Uriah said with a chuckle  
"Fine. Lynn! Tris! Zeke! Get over here" I yelled  
We all gathered around the table with shot glasses all around.  
"Last person that doesn't bail or pass out wins." Uriah says 

TRIS POV

Oh god. I've never really drank alcohol before. This is going to be nasty, but i can't bail, I'm dauntless now! I have to either win or pass out.


	5. AN - READ IMPORTANT

Hey guys! So i am currently in the progress of writing chapter five! I am having total writers block and need your guys help! I need some good ideas for the side characters, like Christina and Will, and like Zeke. It would really help me get these chapters written and up. I will try and finish chapter 5 tonight. Chapter 6 may have to be put off until the weekend due to school starting. School starts tomorrow (Wednesday). So PLEASE inbox me or leave a review of ANY ideas. I will even take some ideas for Tris and Four. Please guys! Thank you. All your guys views and reviews keep me writing! I love you all!

(P.S. , I'm trying to finish tonight, and if i do, I'll upload it!) 


End file.
